


Stuckony Super Family Christmas

by All_I_Ship_Is_Gay



Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_I_Ship_Is_Gay/pseuds/All_I_Ship_Is_Gay
Summary: All the Avengers love Christmas and spending time with their ginormous family.
Relationships: stuckony
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stuckony Super Family Christmas

Tony was in his lab finishing his Christmas gift for his son Peter when he heard a knock. He quickly hid the blueprints and the gift he was working on. “Come in,” he said calmly once sure everything was put away. He looks over and sees his husbands Steve and Bucky, in the pajamas Peter insists they wear, both looking at him with a sleepy expression. “Tony it’s 1am. You need to go to sleep.” Steve says in a stern voice. “But Cappy bear, Christmas is tomorrow and I need to finish Peter’s gift, I’m almost done.” Tony practically whines. “What are you making him, doll?” Bucky asks curiously. “I’m making a new upgrade for his suit adding vibranium into the suit and making the material more comfortable.” “Wow doll that’s one hell of an upgrade. Peter will love it.” “Language!” Steve says and the two brunettes just roll their eyes. “I just need another hour and then it’s done. Is everything ready for the party tomorrow?” Tony says getting back out the gift he was working on. “Yeah Pepper and Steve were finalizing everything like an hour ago to make sure it was all going to go smoothly.” Bucky says moving closer to Tony. Steve isn’t far behind. The two stand in front of Tony’s work table while he finishes the last few touches. “Hey could you guys get me some coffee?” Tony asks, flashing them his best smile. Steve says, “Tony it’s really late and you shouldn’t drink anymore coffee.” Simultaneously Bucky exclaims, “Sure doll, anything you want.” Steve puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder to stop him. “Remember Buck, he said he only needed an hour so he should be able to stay awake for an hour without coffee.” Tony just rolls his eyes at his ridiculous husbands and continues working. Steve and Bucky move to the couch where they decide they’ll talk the remainder of the time it takes Tony to finish the suit. Tony doesn’t mind, he likes knowing the loves of his life are safe and near.

Tony works hard and at the end of the hour he has a new and improved, completed Spider-Man suit all wrapped that Peter is going to love. Steve, Bucky and Tony head upstairs and Tony drops the present off by the tree before going the rest of the way to their large and luxurious master suite. Bucky and Steve instantly lay down while Tony changes out of his jeans and into the pajama bottoms Peter wanted him to wear. He lays down on the bed between his husbands, cuddling close and falls asleep almost immediately.

What feels like five minutes later Tony hears “Rise and shine, it’s Christmas!” He just lays there for a minute when he feels both his husbands move a bit too. Tony looks up and sees Clint, Natasha and Peter standing in the wide, wooden doorway. Steve looks up next and smiles seeing them in their Christmas pajamas. Bucky looks at the clock and groans when he sees what time it is. “Come on guys it’s 6am, Christmas will still be happening at 9am.” Bucky says. “Or 10am” Tony adds wanting to go back to sleep. “Come on dad, pops and papa! You gotta get up, it's Christmas!” They hear Peter exclaim happily and that is when Tony and Bucky both know they’ve lost because they love Peter so much; they can’t say no to him. Steve was already out of bed and standing by Natasha and Clint when Bucky and Tony stumble out of the bed. 

Once they exit the room, Tony smells the coffee being brewed. He instantly goes for the coffee maker and grabs out some cups for everyone. Natasha is in the kitchen making hot chocolate for Peter while Tony pours coffee for everyone else. “Who’s idea was it to wake us up this early?” Tony asks her. “It was Peter’s of course but since Clint and I are used to being up early anyway we figured we could help him get you lumps out of bed.” Natasha answers, smiling at him. Tony rolls his eyes and they walk out of the kitchen hands full with drinks. Bucky is on the couch fighting off sleep, Steve is sitting back playing with Bucky’s hair and Peter and Clint are sitting on the floor eagerly waiting to open presents. Tony can’t help but chuckle. Once Steve is handed his coffee he sets it on the end table and shuffles over to the tree. He sits down and starts sorting presents into piles. Separating them into who is here and who will be at the party later. He hands Peter a present and tells him that he hopes he enjoys it. Peter opens it to find a golden retriever puppy. “Oh my gosh! Thanks pops! Hi little puppy.” “Wait a minute, Steve you got him a dog?” Tony asks in disbelief. “Actually Bucky and I did. Isn’t she adorable?” Steve says. “Thanks pops and papa, I love it!” Peter says full of excitement. “You guys got him a dog?” Tony asks, still in disbelief. “Doll you need to calm down we’ll all take care of it. If the little rascal gets out Steve and I can catch her, we’re super soldiers remember?” Bucky says rather matter-of-factly considering it’s before 9. Tony is still in disbelief when Steve softly puts something on his lap. Tony can tell it’s a painting and he rips off the paper to reveal a true masterpiece of him sleeping in his workshop cuddling Bucky. “Awwww Cappy bear, it’s perfect. Thank you. I love you.” “I love you too. Here’s yours Bucky.” Bucky can tell his is also a painting and he opens it to find a portrait of him sandwiched between Tony and Steve. He can barely muster words. “Dollface it’s perfect, I love you.” He says mimicking the words Tony had said previously. “Alright alright I love you too. Here’s a gift for you Nat and for you Clint.” Nat and Clint both look at their gifts then look at each other. Like little kids they rip them open. Nat sees a beautiful picture of all the Avengers together and in delicate cursive is written “Family is worth fighting for”. Nat is almost in tears and Clint is seeing a new arrow quiver that has delicate emerald green embroidery around its edges. Clint and Nat are so happy that they have this wonderful family.

“Alright it’s my turn to hand out gifts now.” Peter says moving past his pops to the tree. He hands each of them a gift. Tony gets a “World’s Best Dad” cup. Steve gets a shirt with sleeves that says “World’s Best Pops” and Bucky gets a tank top that says “World’s Best Papa” and a bunch of magnets. Peter goes over to Bucky and puts the magnets on Bucky’s metal arm so that they spell out the words “World’s Best Papa”. Tony starts laughing because he can’t believe Bucky let Peter put magnets on him. Bucky is almost in tears as he looks at his son and the magnets on what he used to associate with murder and blood. Natasha is holding these small little black orbs and Peter whispers to her “They make a big flash of smoke so you can get away quickly if needed.” Natasha nods her head and just stands there smiling at her new gadget. Clint was given a small target for target practice and it was small to make it harder to hit. He honestly loved Peter and the rest of his family so much he couldn’t form it into words. They all said their thank yous to Peter and were waiting for whoever was next.

Bucky went next, then Nat, then Clint with his ridiculous gag gifts and finally the one people feared most…..Tony’s. Tony was a billionaire and he had a lot of money so they always got scared when he would buy them gifts. Tony put packages in everyone’s hands and told them to open them one at a time. Steve went first to reveal a new shield that could be made smaller so that he could conceal it when undercover. “Tony! I love it! Thank you.” Bucky opened his next to reveal a new arm that looks more realistic but Tony told him that there is still metal in it so magnets will still stick and Bucky can change the design of the arm if he wants to, using another little gadget Tony made. “Doll! Thank you so much. This means a lot to me.” Next was Nat and she was given some new more powerful shock bracelets that had more than just the one shock feature. She was grateful and said “Thanks.” Clint was next and he revealed some new arrows that, if desired, could return to Clint’s quiver if he so wished by pressing a simple button. Peter was last because Tony wanted to save the best for last. Peter unwrapped the paper to reveal a suit that looked like the first one Tony had ever made him. “Go try it on.” Tony said to Peter because he was excited to see how he liked it. Peter left going to the small bathroom on that floor. Once in there, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and into the suit. He liked it, it felt very comfortable. He left the bathroom and walked back to the rest of the family. “How does it feel?” Tony asks curiously. “It feels very comfortable and flexible. Thanks dad!” “No problem Pete, it also has vibranium in it to keep you more protected and there are a few extra features that’ll help you stay cooler in the suit and help you be able to be flexible.” Tony said, happy that his son liked the gift. 

After all the gift giving and love being shown, everyone was ready for breakfast. Steve started making eggs, bacon and hash browns while Bucky made freshly squeezed orange juice. Tony set the table and Peter changed back into his pajamas. Clint and Natasha still sat on the couch looking at their presents. They had never felt more loved in their lives than right now. “Hey Peter, you should probably take that dog outside before it ruins Tony’s nice rug.” Clint calls out. Peter rushes over and Bucky hands him a leash and collar to put on the puppy. Peter and Bucky go outside with the dog while the rest keep doing what they were doing. Tony takes over making the orange juice once the table is all set. Steve is just finishing making breakfast when Bucky and Peter return with the dog. “Hey dollface, is breakfast ready or what?” Bucky asks, at that moment the smoke alarms go off. Everybody laughs while Tony tells FRIDAY to turn them off. “Now breakfast is ready.” Tony says teasingly. Everybody sits around the table and watches Steve put the food on the table. All at once everybody goes for the food. 

After they’ve all eaten Tony goes to take a shower while Steve starts preparing for the party. “Hey Nat, can you pick up the wrapping paper and put it in this trash bag? Clint, would you help her?” Clint and Nat immediately start working on cleaning up the wrapping paper because they don’t want to make Steve stressed. Bucky and Peter are in Peter’s room handling setting up the dog kennel so that they can start kennel training as soon as possible. Once Tony’s done in the shower, Steve takes a shower in like 5 minutes and is back out in the main room helping. Everybody else takes showers while the others who are not showering get prepared for the party. Nobody is wearing their party clothes yet because they still have time. Tony is kneeling down, putting the presents for the people coming to the party back under the tree when he feels a small furry head bump his back. He turns around to see Peter’s dog. “Well hello there little one. How are you? I hope you’re going to have fun because you’re going to be the most loved dog of all time and we’ll make sure you go on plenty of walks. Yes we will, you better not pee on my carpet though.” Steve sees this and can’t help chuckling because Tony didn’t seem like a dog person. It was around 4 when everyone got into their party clothes because there were going to be guests at 5. 

Steve wore a dark grey button up and blue jeans. It went well with his blue eyes. Tony was wearing a black undershirt with a maroon blazer and skinny dark blue jeans. Bucky was wearing a button up shirt with short-sleeves and black slacks. Peter wore a light grey button up shirt and black skinny jeans. Nat wore a nice red dress and a black blazer over it. Clint wore a green button up and black jeans. They were dressed very business casual.

The dog, who was yet to be named, was taken out for a run with Bucky. When they came back the puppy was exhausted and Bucky didn’t even break a sweat. They put her away in her kennel and had FRIDAY update them if she got fussy. 

At 5 the guests started arriving and Tony stood by the door to greet them. First came Rhodey and Pepper. He hugged them both and thanked them for coming. Then Bruce, Vision and Wanda. He hugged Bruce and asked how they were all doing. Bruce was doing good, so were Wanda and Vision. Tony heard something loudly landing outside and then a few moments later opened the door to reveal Quill, Gamora, Nebula, Drax, Mantis, Groot and Rocket. They all shook hands. Tony shut the door and looking over his shoulder saw Strange come out of a portal. “What? You think just because you can summon a portal into my house that you get to miss out on a famous Tony Stark hug?” Tony said mockingly to Strange. Strange chuckled and they hugged. Tony abandoned the door for a bit and let Steve take over. Steve let Loki and Thor enter. Next came Carol, a fellow captain that he enjoyed talking to. T’Challa and Shuri were the next two to arrive. Shuri immediately asked where Peter was and he told her where she could find him. Scott and Hope showed up, late as usual. Finally came Sam who Steve hugged as soon as he saw him. 

Peter stood in the corner with Loki and Shuri plotting. “Alright so who should we prank tonight?” Peter asked in a hushed tone. “Well we obviously can’t do Stark, Rogers or Barnes because we got them good last year.” Loki says. “How about we try Thor? He’ll be one of the hardest to trick because he’s your brother.” Shuri says with a sly smile. “Alright well, Uncle Loki I have one request if we choose Uncle Thor. Please don’t stab him again.” Peter says looking at Loki in the most hopeful look he had. “Ughhh fine, alright kid. Got it no stabbing my brother.” “Alright now let’s think up a plan.” Shuri says excited. 

Tony is talking to Rhodey and Pepper about politics and stuff. Bucky is talking to Thor, Carol, Wanda and Vision about who knows what. The Guardians are kind of standing off by themselves but they look like they’re having a good time. Quill is trying to convince Gamora to dance with him but she refuses. Steve is talking to Sam, Scott and Hope and they’re all laughing. Bruce, Clint and Natasha are chatting together happily. Strange and T’Challa are in the corner watching Loki, Peter and Shuri very carefully knowing they’re going to pull one of their big pranks again this year. Neither of the two men want to be one of the victims of their pranks so they keep watch. 

After a couple hours Tony announces gift exchange time. Everybody sits down on any seat they can find. Peter, Shuri and Loki sit on the floor like little kids. It’s a chaotic group of people sifting through wrapped boxes when suddenly there is a knock at the door. Steve opens it and is shocked to see Fury, Hill and Coulson in the doorway. “You guys came! I’m so glad you could make it.” Steve says happily surprised. “What’d we miss?” Fury says walking in. “Nothing, we were just doing the gift exchange, grab a seat.” Tony says as they come to the living room. After that everybody goes back to sifting through the presents to find theirs. Once everybody has a nice little pile around them they all start picking up the packages and opening them, yelling thank yous at whoever got them the gift. At one point Peter is unwrapping a gift when he feels strong arms wrap around him and pick him up off the ground into a hug. “Thank you Peter it is so beautiful.” He hears Loki choke out. Peter had gotten Loki a really nice dagger that was golden and had what looked like green emeralds in the center. Everybody is really happy with everything they received. After all the gift opening people are saying their goodbyes. 

Shuri, Peter and Loki decide to initiate their plan now. “Hey Uncle Thor! Look at this cool snake Loki got me!” “Wow Spiderling, that’s really cool. What kind is it? It looks like a cobra to me.” The snake transforms as it says “It’s me” then we see Loki. Peter pats Thor on the back and tells him that he should really stop being fooled by that one. Thor laughs and thinks that’s the end of the prank when suddenly he feels a shock go through his whole body and he’s on the floor. Shuri is standing in the corner holding one of Valkyrie’s shock remotes. Peter had put a little shocker controlled by the remote on Thor when he had pat him on the back. The pranking trio are chuckling while Peter removes the shocker and Loki helps his brother up. 

Everybody has left the tower except Clint and Natasha who live there along with Steve, Tony, Bucky and Peter. There is room for everyone to stay but people prefer to have a break from them for some reason. Bruce will be moving in soon though and Tony promised Bruce he would get a lab made for him here as his Christmas present. Everybody was exhausted. Peter had left to take his dog out and Clint and Natasha had gone to their rooms to crash. “Well guys, we did it again this year. Best Christmas party yet!” Tony says with as much enthusiasm as he can muster considering he’s tired. “Please tell me we can sleep in tomorrow?” Bucky asks because he’s exhausted, Tony is used to getting less sleep so he’s just tired but Bucky isn’t and he’s exhausted. Steve just chuckles and rolls his eyes. He stops cleaning the dishes for a minute to go kiss his favorite brunettes. First Bucky because he’s the closest. The kiss is hot and wet. Then Tony which is just as hot but not as wet. Steve continues the dishes while Tony cleans up the living room and Bucky handles the dining room and bar area. 

Peter comes back in with the dog. The living room, dining room, bar area, kitchen and dishes are all clean. Tony pulls Peter into a hug and Bucky and Steve join them. They stand like that for a minute. Bucky pulls away first saying “We better get to bed guys. I’m exhausted.” The other two let go of Peter and one by one tell him goodnight and they love him and kiss him on the forehead. Peter tells them he loves them too and he leaves putting his puppy in her kennel for bed. She curls up all sweetly and goes to sleep.

Tony, Steve and Bucky all go into their room and change into pajamas. Once in bed they all cuddle close together. Tony in the middle, Bucky on his left and Steve on his right. Bucky falls asleep first, then Steve. Tony looks at his husbands on either side of him and smiles, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my first fic. Please write what you would like to read next! :)


End file.
